Rise of Metal Mario
by DarkKnights
Summary: The rivalry of two enemies may seem to be a symbolic bond, but when one of them makes the grievous error of creating a near-indestructible monstrosity who defects his master and declares himself a destroyer, the two rivals must put aside their grudge and team up to face their greatest enemy yet...


_**Hey folks. In honor of one of my earlier childhood memories, I decided to make a story focused on Metal Mario as a villain. For a long time, I envisioned Metal Mario as a villain who is way beyond Mario and Bowser's reach. And yes, I know "Metal" Mario is a transformation, but the Metal Mario here is a completely different one. So, with all said and done, let's get into the prologue, enjoy :)...**_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p>Dusk completely covered an already decimated Mushroom Kingdom. All that remained was a pile of dust and rubble. The castle itself was ruined and out of shape. Around the once glorious and prosperous town were the lifeless corpses of Toad Town strewn across the streets. Blood covered the floor. All that could be heard was the wind's howl, which flung any light rubble into the sky…<p>

Inside the castle, the throne room was already destroyed. Luigi, Bowser Jr. and Toadsworth laid on the floor bloody and dead. On the throne chair laid Princess Peach. A large, bloody gash ripped through her chest and her wide, blue eyes laid all frozen. Her crown tumbled to the floor, covered by dust and blood…

On top of the castle laid three combatants having been heavily bruised and exhausted by a tough, but otherwise hopeless battle. Bowser breathed heavily as he held his broken right arm and he had sustained a bruise to his left eye. Yoshi was nearly unconscious and his eyes got more and more blurry by the second. And Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom felt for the first time, that he had failed to defend his home and everyone he had cared for. Approaching the three of them, was a mysterious figure who was completely composed of chrome metal. Though initially motionless, he started to approach an already weakened Yoshi.

"Weakling…" the figure gloated as he grabbed Yoshi by the throat and tightened his grip. Yoshi moaned and gagged in pain as he tried to free himself, but it was no use as he was already too weak to fight before his eyes froze and his hands flopped down as the powerless and shocked Mario and Bowser watched as their dear friend was next to be killed in their own eyes. The figure then threw Yoshi to the ground.

"You… monster. Even if he was a… enemy, I wouldn't… go this far…" Bowser growled. Upon hearing, the figure turned to the great king of Koopas. "You should be thanking me, my creator. Without me, that plumber and his friends would always top you, no matter how strong you got", he boasted. "I don't thank you. I instead… curse you… Metal Mario… You killed my allies. You… you killed my son, and the Koopalings. And yet, you… are thanking me for creating you. I'd rather… die…" Bowser retorted.

"What a shame" Metal Mario replied. Bowser closed his eyes and shed a tear. He remembered his children and his army and later, his constant battles against Mario. "I'm sorry, my friends, my children. I'm sorry… Mario", he thought. Without remorse, Metal Mario clenched his fists and punched Bowser at the stomach. He vomited at the malevolent figure's arm and fell to the ground. "Goodbye Bowser…" said Metal Mario as he punched Bowser multiple times at his chest. Bowser couldn't scream. He kept taking hits as he coughed up blood until his mouth stopped moving. Metal Mario then kicked the dead King of Koopas towards a pile of rubble before he turned towards his final opponent.

Mario laid on the ground, injured and unable to fight. His overalls were tattered, his left arm was scorched and his famous cap laid on the ground, covered by dust and blood. As Metal Mario approached his nemesis, he knelt down and grabbed Mario cap with his left hand.

"Well…, this is amusing" Metal Mario boasted. "Wh… why? Why all this? Why slaughter these innocent lives…" Mario groaned weakly.

Metal Mario laughed. "Hmm, I did it as a sense of satisfaction. In fact, this is what I consider to be a gift of my powers" he gloated.

"You killed my brother, my love, my friends, everyone… And you did this for the sake of having fun. Why have no mercy? Why become someone with no heart and soul…?" Mario asked as he coughed.

Metal Mario grimaced. "Heart and soul? I'm robotic. There's no need for an artificial being like myself to possess a heart and soul. Every being has a free will and I've already chose mine" Metal Mario answered.

Metal Mario's eyes suddenly glowed red and pointed his right palm before generating a glowing, orange fireball, lighting up the tower ruins. "So, ready to say game over? Because to be honest, I expected more of a challenge from you" Metal Mario questioned.

Mario closed his eyes. "If you want to incinerate me, then do it for your own gains. The Mushroom Kingdom is destroyed and so is the Koopa Kingdom. But I'll tell you. You will eventually see punishment and your remorseless rampage will be halted for the better cause", he answered.

"Well see about that", Metal Mario retorted as he gripped Mario cap even harder and the fireball's glow became more intense. With a roar, Metal Mario blasted his attack towards Mario.

Mario looked upon the visions of his brother Luigi, his best friend Yoshi, his lover Princess Peach and his rival Bowser before he was taken in by the blast. As Mario was incinerated by the blast, the blast force generated a massive wave before the entire castle erupted into a huge explosion, vaporizing it and Toad Town.

Everything went white…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Metal Mario kills Mario and his friends, what'd you expect. Now, I know you guys know that this is maybe a premonition of what's to come so yes, that is true. The dark atmosphere presented in this chapter is to symbolize Metal Mario's ridiculous power and his cruel, merciless personality. However, he is someone who admires challenge seeing as he criticizes Mario for not being as strong as him. So yeah, expect this to be a dark Mario FanFic where there is signs of death and violence, but to appeal to the Mario fanbase, I won't use profanity. Anyway, please rate, review and subscribe if given the chance. I'll see you guys in the first chap. And don't forget to give me constructive criticism and helpful guidelines :)...<strong>


End file.
